She Was Pretty
She Was Pretty is a 2015 Korean drama about a once beautiful and rich girl which turned ugly and poor over the years and is now too afraid to face her childhood love. Synopsis As a young girl, Hye Jin was impossibly cute and had a comfortable life with her wealthy parents but since her teens, her looks and fortune changed abruptly and now she is living with her friend rent-free and working as a part-time clerk at a convenience store. One day, her childhood first love, Sung Joon, contacts her wishing to meet her, but recognizing Sung Joon has grown into a handsome and fit man, she quickly hatches a plan to have her pretty friend meet him in her place instead. After luckily landing a full-time job, Hye Jin is surprised to find Sung Joon as her boss, who is adding insult to injury, treating her with disdain and contempt.https://mydramalist.com/15055-she-was-pretty Cast Main Characters= *Hwang Jung Eum as Kim Hye Jin **Jung Da Bin as Young Kim Hye Jin *Park Seo Joon as Ji Seong Jun **Yang Han Yeol as Young Ji Seong Jun *Go Joon Hee as Min Ha Ri **Lee Ja In as Young Min Ha Ri *Choi Shi Won as Kim Shin Hyeok |-| Supporting Characters= *Park Choong Seon as Kim Jung Seop, Hye Jin's father *Lee Il Hwa as Han Jeong Hye, Hye Jin's mother *Yoon Yoo Sun as Cha Hye Jeong, Ha Ri's mother *Lee Byung Joon as Min Yong Gil, Ha Ri's father *Seo Jung Yeon as Na Ji Seon *Kim Ha Kyoon as Bu Jung Man *Jo Chang Geun as Gwang Hee *Jin Hye Won as Lee Seul Bi *Hwang Seok Jung as Kim Ra Ra *Shin Dong Mi as Cha Joo Yeong *Kang Soo Jin as Joo Ah Reum *Ahn Se Ha as Kim Pung Ho *Park Yoo Hwan as Kim Jun Woo *Shin Hye Sun as Han Seol *Bae Min Jung as Lee Gyeong *Im Ji Hyun as Eun Yeong *Jung Hyun Suk asKang Po To *Kim Jung Hun as Se Hoon *Cha Jung Won as Jung Sun Min, the editorial team's assistant |-| Guest Roles= *Kim Sung Oh as the guy from the bar (Ep.3) *Im Kang Sung as Ha Ri's date (Ep.1-3) *Ahn Sang Tae as a convenience store worker (Ep. 1) *Kim Je Dong as a commemorative event host (Ep.9) *Seo Kwang Jae as an interviewer *Lee Chae Kyung a children's book author *Joey Albright as Ted, a traveler from Switzerland (Ep.1) *Nam Jung Hee as the guest in Room 701 *Park Hyung Shik as Himself (Ep.9) *Uee (Ep.9) *Seo In Guk (Ep.9) *Lee Joon Gi (Ep.9) *Dong Yoon Seok (Ep.9) *Ray Yang *Lee Chang Soundtrack Main Article: She Was Pretty OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/she-was-pretty/seasons/1 Related Drama *'China:' Pretty Li Hui Zhen (remake) Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Scholar Who Walks the Night" and was followed by "My Sweet Family" on November 18, 2015.http://asianwiki.com/She_Was_Pretty *Park Seo-Joon and Hwang Jung-Eum previously acted together in the 2015 MBC drama series "Kill Me, Heal Me." *Choi Si-Won, member of the idol group "Super Junior," enlisted in the South Korean military after his performance in "She Was Pretty." *First script reading took place July 30, 2015 at MBC Broadcasting Station in Sangam, South Korea. *Due to a baseball game, Episode 9 of "She Was Pretty" aired on Thursday, October 15, 2015 instead of on Wednesday, October 14, 2015. Gallery She Was Pretty.png|Official Poster She Was Pretty 1.png References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:MBC Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:She Was Pretty